When crimson meets emerald
by ChelseaxRawrxCookies
Summary: Sakura Haruno looked up at him, her emerald green eye's meet with his crimson ones. This was wholly wrong. He was the enemy, and a murderer, but she couldn't bring herself to think that. And he, he acted like he cared, but was she just being toyed with?
1. underestamate

**Ok Disclaimer- I don't even own a car yet so yea.**

** :\ Don't think i could even dream to own Naruto. But i do own this fanfic! I had deleted it on accident so, reveiw again please loves?**

3

* * *

Sakura had been happy at the time. The memory stuck out in her mind so clearly, it was as though a film was being played right before her eye's. A few days before,she had been sent on a mission by myself. It hadn't been anything complicated. She was only transporting a private scroll from Tsunade to someone who was classified, but to her and Sakura, among a few others that were high in the ranks. My teammates for example, Naruto, and Sasori. She remembered Neji and Hinata and Lee, and Naruto and all the others waving goodbye, with big bright smiles on their faces, as she had walked out of Kohona and into the woods ahead. As a top ninja this mission would almost have been an insult, if Sakura hadn't known the paper work had been so important. She knew it had been about one of the forbidden Justsus's , but she hadn't been permitted to know which. And Sakura had more honor than to look at the scroll. She had had that honor long before she had become a high class medic, and ninja.

Not that she had been complaining. Sakura rushed by, jumping from branch and branch, her short pink locks whipping behind her, the wind blasting into her face, making her squint it up, her large emerald green eye's shrinking in the creases of her pale soft, small cheeks. The cool air of late February was crisp against her face, allowing a soft pink to bring color to her usually pale face, the sharp coldness stinging her cheeks, as she flew past trees, advancing her speed rapidly, the further she went. She felt a rush of chakra suddenly vanish, as fast as it came to her senses. She stopped dead in her tracks, immediately hiding her chakra. Someone had obviously felt her coming, but they hadn't covered themselves in time to hide from her.

_Where did they come from eh? It looks like we could have a bit of fun after all._ Inner Sakura chuckled, with the thoughts of punching deep craters into a rouge ninja's face. Outer Sakura grimaced.

_That was really powerful chakra. I'm not sure if we should risk this scroll just to have an amusing time.__And besides we don't know who we're up against. It's not a good idea._

_Aw. You ruin everything. Why do always have to be so technical? Humph ._

_Where exactly did that come from?_

Sakura looked in the dense green of the woods. Her eye's searching for any movement. If she had sensed them ,they had obviously felt her chakra as well. She began to calculate in her head.

_Shit their gonna come after us. Damn it stupid think before they advance on us first. Didn't it come from the west east direction?_

_Yea your right it did. And they were a few feet lower in the canopy's than us. If we advance a little higher than we are now, they should come looking for us in this area of height. Then we can advance upon them._

And with that Sakura rushed up jumping up six branches higher, moving towards were the chakra had been. She kept up her pace until she heard a voice beneath her.

"Is the girl as weak as they say?" a deep voice asked. But there was no response, other than the same voice humphing, obviously annoyed that there had been no reply. Sakura found her moment, she slowly advanced down towards them, flinging herself into the air at the exact point of where they voice had come from, kicking the clueless man in the back of the head, the branch under him snapped, flinging them both downwards, as they crashed to the ground below. Sakura allowed herself to jump onto a branch nearer and kick off of it, to the ground, so that when she landed she wouldn't break anything. She landed on her feet, as a soft familiar and barely noticeable pain rushed up her legs, and disappeared just as fast. And to her horror, she laid her eye's on the person she had kicked. A blue shark face stared up at her, with a look that said 'your about to die'. It was Kisame. He grunted rolling over, his robe covered in stains of dirt, eyeing her with a deadly glare. She swallowed hard, narrowing her eye's. _So they think I am weak huh? Do they not even know who I am? Who I trained under?__I'm not weak, and I'm going to prove it_

_WAIT WHERE HIS PARTNER?_

Sakura looked around looking for the other man, alarmed at what inner Sakura just realized.

_Shit where is he._

Just as she had turned her head, she saw a blue fist coming at her in the corner of her eye, and with superhuman reflex's she twisted her body in a 67 degree angle., and grabbed his arm inches from her cheek. She smirked at the shark man as she saw the shock in his face, and pushed chakra into her arm controlling it into her super strength, pressing his arm back, hearing a loud crack as his wrist slammed back into his lower arm bone. His face twisted up in pain, and she thought she could almost see his eye's water, but only for a pure second. She twisted his arm over her head, swinging him up, and throwing him, at a downwards angle, pushing him with her full strength so that he created a small crater in the dirt as he slid on his face and body, backwards into a tree. His body lay there flat and stone still as if to say he didn't want anymore.

But before she could even throw an inner party for her victory her arm was suddenly twisted harshly behind her back, and she was twisted around, where her jade eye's met crimson ones. _**Itachi… where the hell did he come from? I didn't even hear him! **_both inner and outer Sakura yelled inside their head, before Itachi held his forefinger and thumb at her neck, pressing against her pressure point, until she passed out into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So I guess this is kind of short. It looked bigger in word processor. :\ and it wasn't the greatest quality. The rest of it will be better i promise. ****I'm sorry guys. I just ****had**** to leave it off in a little suspense, But don't worry I have a second chapter too. It's almost done :Yay for me!**

**-Claps her hands- (I deserve a cookie :0 ) review me? Flames are welcome. :**


	2. getting along the road

**Disclaimer-No no, i don't own Naruto. Thanks again for reminding me /**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a sharp pain in her neck, her body stiff from it's awkward position against what felt to be the bark of tree, and she found herself staring into cold onyx eye's. She stared up into them with a false hope, they seemed to drag her into their deep dark surface, suffocating her in her own memories of a childhood pain of being unwanted. She almost wanted to say Sasuke, but she knew better when she stopped looking in those eyes and saw the rest of the mans face. She saw his finer cheek bones, his smoother face, aged with stress, yet still perfect and young at the same time. She couldn't help but stare at him, her heart beating faster for a moment before she realized what she was doing. _Hey Sasuke's brother isn't so bad looking._

_Shut up This isn't the time._ And for once inner Sakura did shut up, but not without a little humph in return. Sakura looked at her surroundings, she was still in the woods, but she looked down, she was only tied up to a tree in a thin line of string? She paused._ No way, are these people idiots? _She inwardly laughed. Itachi stared at her with an unemotional face, waiting for her to notice him once more. His eye's seemed to burn a hole into her face, as he stared at her like a conavor, about to toy with it's prey.

" I assure you we are smarter than you believe." His voice sounded controlling, and strong, with a hint of amusement. It had no emotion to it, yet it sounded like the most anger she'd ever heard in a person's voice. The onyx in his eye's suddenly started to churn with a crimson shade, as it started to swirl into his eye's. Like a crimson predictor consuming all of the dark brown trying to rid of it out of its path, the colors mixing and meshing together, as crimson took over, bleeding into the darkness, and pushing itself into view. Sakura closed her eye's tightly. _Don't look into those eye's Sakura. Don't do it._

She felt long, strong fingers force her chin up, she opened her eye's to look into those orbs of crimson. And suddenly he just stepped back from her. Like he wanted to see what she would do. She looked down at her bindings. She had to escape. She had to get away from him. She tried to break the thin strands, but they wouldn't budge.

_What the fuck is this shit? _Sakura tried to form her chakra into her arms and upper body, attempting to use super strength, but it wasn't working, the string just began to cut into her skin, pushing the flesh apart, and allowing blood deeper crimson than Itachi's eye's to drip down from different area's of her body, while the string disappeared into her flesh. The pain shot through out her body like a wave of agony, as the string compressed itself around her, squeezing her even harder, opening her wounds even deeper. Even though she tried to be strong and take it, she screamed and cried out in pain, her conscious feeling completely and utterly worthless and defenseless. Her whole body trembled, becoming icy cold, her mouth becoming dry with horror. She shut her eye's tightly, salty tears streaming down into her mouth, as her high pitched screams shook her eardrums, making it all feel so real, yet so fake. Time was going so slow, making her pain hurt tenfold.

"It's just as I thought, your weak. You can't even save yourself much less anyone else." Sakura bit her lower lip through her screaming, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh, creating anew wound. She didn't know why but Itachi's words hurt her. It was the thing she feared most. The thing she tried so hard to over come. But she had failed, just as Sasuke always said she would._I AM weak. I am going to die at this fucking mans feet, to a small string even a child could break._ Sakura started to sob hopelessly. _Sasuke was right, i am useless, i only get in the way.__ **Wait Sakura pull yourself together!** _Inner Sakura started to scream at herself. Telling her this isn't who she was. That Sasuke was wrong. That she isn't weak, this rope was just stronger. Sakura screamed once again, blood now rapidly running down her body, out of her wounds. She could feel the blood rushing out of her veins, the sensation of the rush of the liquid escaping her body made her stomach turn, making her feel sick. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be alive right now. And my chakra isn't working. Why isn't it working? _And it suddenly hit her. She was under Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan spell. _Shit Sakura get us the fuck out of this._

Sakura tried to think through the pain. _Think good thoughts. Think the opposite of fear. Face your fear._

And with that Sakura screamed out "I am not weak! Watch me as I break through this string and kick your ass!"

* * *

Itachi watched as the girl stirred. He was surprised to see her escaping his jutsu. He had seen the whole thing. Weakness, what a strange thing to fear. And yet as a ninja weakness was one of the few things that could easily get you killed. It was a sensible fear, but possibly a foolish one. He looked over to Kisame who had just woken to consciousness a few minutes ago. It was pathetic really. He had warned Kisame to be ready. But instead of doing that, he'd rather go along with rumors of the girl's strength. Obviously he hadn't been keeping himself up to date. Not that anyone really did. It was the kyuubi that they all wanted. Why should they keep record of his comrades? _It's simple. His comrades are the first people, who are most likely to come after you if you take him away. That's why you should see what your up against. First thing first._ Which is where Itachi's plan had come into place all along. _If we take the girl, her comrade will come, and since the kyuubi just so happens to be that comrade, we'll have him in our arms with no problems_. Kisame Pushed him self up with his good arm, standing up, groaning at his defeat.

"Stupid little bitch broke my wrist." He said with hatred.

"Go ahead of us to the base. I can handle the girl. Tell the others we are on our way." Itachi said. He kept it as short as he possibly could. He wasn't a man of talk. He was more of a man of action. And he never really liked to go into any unnecessary details, if he didn't have to. Which is something Kisame finally understood, which took much ignoring and annoyance. Kisame stood up with a grunt, cursing under his breath, and started off towards the village hidden in the mist. He would have to go through sound village, and take a boat there. Not that Kisame would have any trouble with the ocean. Itachi turned his attention to a soft whimper coming from the girl. Sakura finally stirred to life and Itachi focused on her, he watched as her jade eye's cracked open, looking at him with not fear, but hate. He returned his glare to her, with equal the force. She glanced away from him. He smirked. _What an annoyance. _He had been surprised though to see her take out Kisame so quickly. He assumed it was only because Kisame was off guard. But he had no idea the true power of the kunoichi.

* * *

Sakura stared at the ropes around her. She could easily break them, but she knew even if she did, the Uchiha could easily grab her, if she attempted to run off. She was dealing with a life or death situation, and she didn't all to well like the idea of death. Though if she had to protect Kohana's information, she would guard it with her life, she would refuse to talk, right down to her last tortured breath. When she had first woken up, she felt a shadow the sickening pain linger on her body, and she took slow breath's as it eased away.

_Damn that stupid Uchiha. Damn all the Uchiha's. Their nothing but trouble. This one's just lucky he's so cute, or we'd have to rip that pretty little face of his off._

Sakura rolled her eye's at her inner. She felt around in her pocket taking out the scroll, as Itachi turned his attention to his pack. He obviously was looking for something else to tangle her up in for the trip they were going to take. She had heard him and the shark man talking, as she had awoken. Village of the mist huh? She twisted herself in the ropes, so that she could move a bit. She slid the scroll around her, behind the tree, then she took her left hand and sketch a leaf into the tree, next to it she sketch in the symbol for the mist, hoping if anyone was sent out to look for her, they'd find it. It wasn't much but Ii was something. She saw Itachi smirk, as he threw the bag aside and came up to her, empty handed.

She glared up at him, with hate burning deep in her bright green eye's, but he paid no attention to her, which annoyed her even further. He came down to kneel in front of her, and a tingle ran down her spine, _he's so much like Sasuke_. She shook the thought out of her head, as Itachi began to untie her. He looked at her with softer eye's, their color a dark onyx. His eye's seemed so much softer than Sasuke's, but still they help almost no emotion. She hadn't expected them to. But once and a while she could swear she saw just a glimpse, of something, something she couldn't put her finger on, but a little something was there. She looked up at him confused.

"I trust you won't run away." He said coolly, looking her straight in the eye's. "Honestly you don't want to see the consequence's if you do." Sakura only nodded, he untied her, grabbing a hold of her hand, and forcing her up to her feet. "We will be traveling first to sound village. It should be only a day's trip. We might even meet Kisame up ahead. But knowing him, and his uncontrollable drinking habits, we may even beat him to base. Either way, you shall be staying with me." Sakura grimaced, not liking the idea, while inner Sakura came up with millions of sarcastic comebacks towards the Uchiha. Sakura pulled down her red vest, and fixed the wrinkles in her pinkish skirt, allowing the four slits to find their spots against her thighs. She pulled up her gloves and walked to stand beside Itachi, not knowing what was held in store for her. She watch Itachi leap ahead of her, as she followed in pursuit, breathing hard, as she tried to keep up with him.

Thoughts raced through her head, and her calves began to burn as they continued to rush towards the sound village, as the day wore on. The cold once again hit Sakura's face, stinging even more than it had before. She squinted up her face and looked ahead determined to keep up with Itachi, no matter how much her body ached.

_I will prove to him I am strong!_

* * *

Itachi smirked, as the woman followed in his pursuit. _Boy little brother, you sure don't know what your missing._ And with that Itachi fastened his speed, pushing the woman harder against her limit, as he allowed his plan to fold into place. _Come on little cherry blossom, wear yourself out._

* * *

_**Ok so it wasn't AS short. I have so much I wanted to put into this chapter, but it just wouldn't fit. **__**Sorry. 0.o  
**_

_**But I WILL be updating again tomorrow. And I swear on my life, the rest of the chapters will be six pages on word processor, which should burn hole sinto your greedy little eye's.**__** jk. Well kinda...  
**_

_**: I'd like to thank ****firevixen73**__** and SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura for reviewing. **_


	3. Failed attempts

**Ok so let me say this chapter is only meant to lead up to the next one.**

**The next one has a little bit of action**

* * *

Sakura kept going, the world becoming overheated, and the once cool air, became dry and difficult to breath in. Her body felt as though the insides where all on fire, her calves burning and stinging, as they begged her to stop. Her blue thigh hugger's where making her thighs sweat heavily, and her ninja boots/sandals weren't helping any. They had been traveling for about 6 hours now, non-stop. She was breathing heavily, and she was slowing down every minute. Her mouth ran dry, and her chest burned with an ache that was almost unbearable. She had noticed Itachi was beginning to slow down as well, though he didn't seem to be nearly as uncomfortable as she was. Though even if he was she knew he would never allow her to lead on to think, or know so. He kept up in front of her. The heat was getting to her, and she couldn't take this anymore.

_Come on lets just run away, this is insane. _Inner was literally begging. And suddenly an idea came into Sakura's mind. Instead of following in Itachi's pursuit, She started descending down the tree branches, and stopped about 6 branches down. She quickly made jutsu signs in front of her chest her hands flying, as they performed the signs in a professional, trained way, as another Sakura appeared in front of her. The clone ran in the other direction, just in time for Itachi to catch glimpse of her hair. Sakura snickered inwardly, as she started taking off in the other direction, while Itachi ran after the fake. But her body started to tire even more, her legs turning into jelly, she fell forwards, into the denseness of the trees, she felt the twigs scratch, and grab at her clothes and hair and face and flesh. She put her hands out in front of her, as suddenly she collided with the ground below her. She grunted in pain as she felt a few ribs crack beneath her, and she was lost into sudden darkness, her world slipping away from her. And as much as she tried to hold on, she couldn't, and she was dragged away into nothingness.

* * *

Itachi followed the clone kunoichi for a few minutes, but immediately noticed her sudden burst of energy was out of place. Before she had been getting slow, and her breaths were heavy. There was no way she would be able to keep this pace up. He grabbed a stick and threw it at her, and as it took a hit to her head, her body went up into smoke, and a log fell to the ground. He rapidly cursed under his breath many times. He had felt seriously stupid for falling for such an act. Just as Kisame had done, he had underestimated her. He shrugged it off, he knew he wouldn't ever do it again, taking careful watch of her. It had taken him only 10 minutes to find her body. She had a very low amount of chakra left. He knew that his jutsu had drained her of a lot of it, and the rest was her own doing, trying to show she was strong. though he was surprised to see she lasted as long as she had. He sat over her body for a minute, allowing his eye's to scan over her body. She was a very attractive woman, and had small, and very detailed curves. Her hair looked gorgeous as it scattered all over the ground , and lay off the side of her face. He picked her up, almost thinking of putting her over his shoulder, but decided against it, and held her bridal style. he was surprised to see how light she was, expecting it to be a little more difficult. He had worn her out for this exact reason. He knew she was planning something, and he knew better than to believe she would never betray Kohona. He started running again. Thankfully his destination wasn't much further. He was tired as well.

45 minutes later he arrived in sound village. He scanned around at the dull town. Not many people were roaming around the streets, which was odd. But he decided not to pay any attention to it. It was 6:30 and he was sure most people where eating by now. He walked over to the place he usually stayed at. He walked into the hotels lobby, walking over to the blue haired woman behind the desk. Akayne battered her eye's at him the moment she saw him, obviously happy he came to visit, but suddenly went pale and stiff when she noticed the woman in his arms. Itachi shifted Sakura into one arm, like a child for a second, reaching into his robe, and pulling out enough cash to buy about 6 rooms. He slid it across the desk, in a persuading way.

"The usual please." he said coolly. The girl just stared at the money, and then Itachi without an answer, and a very blank face. When Itachi began to look impatient she quickly handed him a room key, eying Sakura the whole time. Itachi couldn't help but roll his eye's as he turned away, walking into the hallway and began to search for room 129. He ignored the people he passed, as they gave him and the woman questioning eye's. When he found the room he opened the door and stepped inside locking the door behind him

* * *

Sakura opened her eye's, her body feeling as though it had been crushed. She looked around, her eye's barely open. She realized she was inside a bed, the covers were cream, and the walls were a peachy pink. The walls were the same color as her blanket. It was a very dull, yet pretty place. There was a door on the wall to the left, and on the left of the bed sat Itachi starring at her. _Oh shit he's here._

_So we didn't escape? Fuck I really hoped It would have worked…_

_Who cares we're in a bedroom with him. Lets pretend to be sick, and never leave._

Sakura rolled her eye's, and suddenly wished she hadn't, as the whole room began to spin. She looked at Itachi, and grabbed his hand, holding onto him for support as though she was falling, and his hand would support her. Seeing him smirk she immediately let go, pretending like she was fine, and turned her head to the right against the pillow, avoiding his gaze as if she hadn't even known he was there. She tried to sit up, but a pain in her left rib cage shot throughout her body when she moved her arms, making her yelp, and fall back down to the bed, as it continued to steadily send jolts of pain up her side, making it impossible to breath. It seemed like hours before the pain eased off when it was only a minute, and she could finally breath in and out deeply and slowly.

"How long was I out for?"

Itachi stared at her for a time before answering. "5 hours. It's now 11:30. We are running behind on time." And with that he got up, and put her face in his hand, as he began examining it. She pulled her face away from him, trying to clear her thoughts. He did nothing but walk to the left of the room. She saw him go into the door and heard water start up. She closed her eye's listening to the soft rhythm of the falling water hitting the bottom of the tub. Soon she fell into a deep sleep, not noticing a figure lay next to her, and turn his back to her. She also didn't her the sigh that escaped his lips as he allowed himself to unwind into a light sleep. When Sakura woke up, she wasn't surprised to see Itachi wasn't there. She realized the she had enough chakra to heal her bad wounds. She put her hands against her chest, allowing her green chakra to flow through her body. It was a strange thing to feel both the chakra inside, and her body on her chakra. She found the bones that were fractured. There were only three. She let her chakra fix the bones, making her wince in pain, almost trying to stop herself. _Gotta heal up, and get out of here._ she healed her ribs after much pain, and work. She slowly stood up, as the pain subsided. She walked over to the bathroom door, and walked in. As she looked into the mirror, she saw what Itachi had been examining. She had a huge purple bruise under her cheek, and her face was scratched up. Her body as well had many tiny scratches on it. By the time she was done, she only had a few bruises on her arms and one cut on her left upper thigh.

She took off her battered up vest, and slid down her skirt and thigh huggers. She pulled off her gloves, and her elbow huggers, climbing into the shower, and sliding the glass door, so the water wouldn't get out. She twisted the knob, as fresh steamy hot water began to fall on her. She relaxed as the water traveled down her body, and warmed her up. She felt sleepy, after losing so much chakra. She grabbed the bar of soap, that smelled of cherry's, and began to sud her body up. As the water rinsed of the soap, her skin tingled with a clean feeling. She then grabbed the conditioner, in it's small little hand held bottle, and poured some into her hand. She soothed it into her hair, and rinsed.

Regretfully she turned off the water, and stepped out and pulled the towel around her. She put on her clothes, and walked out of the bathroom, the steam following after her. She walked bare foot against the carpet her shoes in her hands, walking towards the bed. Itachi was there with a tray of food.

"Eat your breakfast. We shall be leaving once you have restored yourself". And with that he got up, and left the room. Her eye's traveled after him in a curious manner. She dropped her shoes next to the bed, and climbed into it, putting the tray onto her lap. She began to eat the eggs, and rolls left for her. The hot bun, and flavorful eggs were greatly accepted, and savored. She ate slowly, and happily, as though she had never eaten before. It was 20 minutes when Itachi came back to the room.

* * *

Itachi looked at the girl, the tray empty. He knew that it would be. He had a hard time with trying to take his eye's of her. Something about her was entrancing to him. He thought it was her eye's. Yes that was it. Her eye's held so much softness, and understanding. He couldn't ever seem to allow himself to stop looking at them. Which annoyed him to no end. He avoided her, and simply stated. "I have the tickets. We are leaving now, don't try anything stupid." He saw the little cherry blossom nod. He noticed her hair was damp. It looked a darker shade of pink, and her locks of hair stuck to her head more than it usually did. He smirked at the sight. He watched as she put her shoes back on, and stood up to follow him. This time he made sure she walked close to him. He brought her out of the hotel, and out onto the docks. Through the city he saw her eying the people. He knew they were her enemies. She looked as though she was about to attack at any moment, which didn't bother him a bit. He knew that she had more sense.As they came to the docks, and the boat pulled up towards them Sakura suddenly made a small gasp. He was sure she hadn't even noticed. He watched her eye's as they widened,the green becoming bigger, and her pupils shrinking in the light, to the sight of the ship's size. It amused him to see her awe, and shock. He walked past her handing the man their tickets, and boarded the vessel.

She followed behind him carefully, looking around her, taking in every view. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"it's just a boat" he said.

She looked at him, with those eye's so bright. He started to get annoyed with himself. He hmed and just turned around with an angry glare, leaving her confused.

* * *

Sakura had never been on a boat before. Well not one so big. As Itachi lead them down the corridors she just looked at the colors of the walls, and looked at how the boats doors where such a dark color of wood. The floor creaked, and the walls seemed to as well. Sakura was suddenly surprised when she walked straight into the Uchiha's back. He stiffened underneath of her touch, his muscles contrasting, and become hard, and stiff . She regained herself, muttering a sorry, not realy wanting to say sorry, but instead wanting to throw him into the wall, and punch him i nthe face multiple times. Inner Sakura almost disagreed. She was his enemy, he betrayed Kohana and killed off his own family. Not to mention left Sasuke so hurt, and unreachable. This man was a monster. A very good looking monster, but nothing to ever love, or cheerish. He had no heart, and if he ever did, no one alive would ever know he had. She followed him into the room he had stopped in front of to unlock, and looked around looking at the small room. The carpet was navy blue, and so were the bed spreads, the walls were white, and the framing around the roof was the same dark wood as the door. The room felt cozy, but cramped, and she didn't like being in the same room as the murderer. He allowed her through, and let her take her seat on the bed.

He simply looked at her with no interest, and pointed to the door.

"You are not allowed out there without my company. You are a hostage, not a friend, or group member, or ally. I suggest you behave yourself like a good little cherry blossom." and with that he paused, and looked at her with a deadly glare, sending chills up her back."or things can get real ugly, really fast."

And with that he walked to the door. He kept his back to her, his hand on the knob as he said "I'll be back. I have someone I need to see."

And with that he left the room, locking her inside. Sakura crossed her arms pissed off.

_Damn him. We outta make a crater in that pretty little face of his. We should show him who's little. Well we are little, but compared to us that bastards a weakling._

_Just wait til our chakra builds up. We still don't even know what he wants us for. If he only wants us to heal his eye's, we'll make the sorry jackass blind. It's his fault for using the sharingan to much._

Sakura laid back on the bed and waited. Her temper slowly beginning to boil, and her logicalness rapidly slipping away, the more bored, and aggravated she she became.

* * *

**Ok so the next chapter will have ALOT going on in it. I may even have to make an a and b. depending on if it all will fit into one page. If you want to see a preveiw of it, review and say so. I'd like to thank:**

**Meanna NeKo**

**aznkitty180**

**firevixen73**

**and**

**acceptedmisconceptions for reviewing. You guys are REALLY helping me out. And encouraging me to update.  
**


	4. Over the edge

**Sorry for the late late late update. My computer broke. D; but i promise to write three shapters tonight. :D enjoy ;D**

**Oh and btw:**

**Disclaimer- If you don't get it now i'll never get it through to you :**

* * *

Itachi walked down the corridor of the ship with an annoyed look plastered to his face. He had went to the information room; to try and seek out information about when Kisame had been on a boat to mist, and if he was on this one. But the man sadly was not willing to give Itachi any information stating that it was "classified." Itachi had given him one of his iciest looks, though the man quivered, shrank back, and lowered his gaze, Itachi couldn't get anything out of him. It took all of Itachi's self control to hold himself back from choking the damn fool, but he didn't need anyone suspicious of him, and didn't want to get kicked off of the boat just to find out where his team mate was, when it wasn't much a concern to him. Kisame would come when he felt like it. End of story. Everyone was his own man. Itachi walked past the people who gave him questioning looks, paying no attention to them. he came up to the room that belonged to him and Sakura and slid the key into the hole, and clicked it to the left. He held his hand on the cold metal, pushing his body weight against it, pushing the door open, only to stare at a very unhappy looking little blossom.

* * *

Sakura glared at Itachi through deadly emerald eye's, her breathing narrowed, as her instincts just wanted to grab at his throat and slam him into the wall, until he told her she was his superior. She sat calmly on the bed as he shut the door behind him, purposefully ignoring her glare.

"Where have you been...?" She said coldly. Itachi stopped, surprise written in his dead eye's. He looked at her for a long time.

"That is none of your concern, be a smart little girl and mind your own business." And with that Sakura's temper reached boiling point.

"I"LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LITTLE YOU SORRY BASTARD!" And with that Sakura jumped up and slammed her fist into his face, feeling the skin turn hot under her knuckles as it quickly began to rush blood into the area she hit, leaving a pink mark on his pale smooth face. He gave her a look that said that-was-stupid and swung his arm into her stomach before she could watch him do so, She bowed forward, gasping for air, as a jolt of pain surged throughout her body, her fury was blinding her. Which is something that never happened to Sakura. She raised her knee up towards his sensitive area, he quickly blocked her with his own knee, pushing her back. She stepped back a few paces narrowing her eye's at him, her knuckles tightening into a white creamy color. She lunged herself at him, throwing her fist once again towards his face, only to feel his hand crash into her fist. She felt his palm crack under her super strength, she smirked pushing her hand harder against him, he pushed her against the wall forcefully, obviously in some amount of pain, though nothing read across his face. But as he pushed sakura back she had taken the kunai out of Itachi's left inside pocket, bringing it up to his neck. He stared down at her with a smirk on his face._Damn fucking Uchia's. always got that stupid look on their face even when they are in a very very BAD situation. Sakura kick his ass already. LETS GET OUT OF HERE!_

But Sakura did nothing of the sort as she saw Itachi's eye's change into crimson. _Fuck don't look into them again!_ Sakura lowered her gaze, but that was all Itachi needed to grab the kunai out of her hand and walk away, as he let her calm herself down. _Wait to go dobe! We had him! how do you feel?_

_We couldn't have gone anywhere anways. It was deredfully stupid for us to fight in this condition. We are already low on chakra as it is. Not to mention our emotions had the best of us, which is the worst thing a ninja could do in certain circumstances. We wern't thining straight. We'll have our time to escape._

* * *

Itachi watched as the girl seemed to space out once more. This had been a highly surprising chain of events. He had also underestimated her just as Kisame had. He decided it would be the last time. He smirked seeing her sit on the ground against the wall, avoiding his gaze. She was embarrassed. _Pathetic. Even Tobi could handle this mission._ Itachi grew bored and forced his attention onto a wall, letting his thoughts run through his head. neither him nor Sakura having anything to say.

* * *

About a half an hour went by before Itachi suddenly stood up, signaling Sakura to follow him. She was a bit confused, but got up in response. He took her hand, obviously not trusting her after the earlier events, and squeezed it hard, pulling her along. She squeezed his hand just as much. She wondered if his other hand still hurt from the brake._ Damn right it hurts. We demolished that pathetic excuse for a hand. Cha!_

_Whats gotten into you?_

_...Is that some kind of joke?_

_Ugh nevermind. Your giving me a headache. Your the one who got us introuble in the first place, with your damn uncontrollable rage._

_Inners rage, outers actions._

_Whats that suppposed to mean?!_

_"..."_

Itachi pulled Sakura hard to the left, interrupting her thoughts. What she saw in front of her was a bar. No one was there except a fat woman who was cleaning the bar top. She had dark brown hair, with golden eye's, and she had a little mole under her left eye. She eyed Itachi's and Sakura's hand, obvious thought going through her head.

_HELL NO! DOES THIS WOMAN THINK WE"RE WITH HIM?!_

_Now you come back..._

Itachi let go of Sakura's hand, siting down onto one of the chairs. Sakura sat next to him, scooting her chair a bit away from him, so she wouldn't have to be so close. the woman eye's Sakura suspiciously, and shrugged. Itachi was the one to speak.

"Two bowls of ramen, and two waters." And with that the woman nodded and went into the back, shouting Itachi's order. Within a few minutes, a bowl of steaming ramen appeared in front of Sakura. She suddenly thought of Naruto. A sadness washed over her, knowing he would come and look for her. That's when it hit her. The Akatsuki didn't want Sakura. They wanted Naruto's demon. Sakura looked over at Itachi, with an evil glare. She took her bowl of ramen and dumped it over his head, as he jumped op, swatting it off, obviously burnt.

His hand grabbed her throat, pushing her back against the bar. "Now you listen hear you pathetic little wench. You are in NO position to pull little stunts like this. You are MY prisoner, got it?"

Sakura gulped, nodding, as she felt his hands tighten, and then disappear from her neck. The worst thing was, he had said it in such a clam voice. Her arms trembled slightly, unconsciously rubbing her neck gently. The fat woman's face was shocked, and suddenly a man came in shouting about how we had landed in mist. Itachi once again grabbed Sakura's hand, this time not so gently, breaking her pointer and middle finger under the pressure. She whimpered inwardly, not allowing him to know he had hurt her. Though She was sure he knew. He yanked her hard, running her along the halls, up onto the deck. He pulled her down the ramp, and into the village hidden in the mist. As Sakura jogged to keep up with his pace, she looked around herself. People seemed so...normal. It was weird to see. Though people wore coats to keep them warm in the cooler cimate, that seemed to be the only difference. Sakura shivered noticing the lack of clothes she needed for this climate. She struggled to keep up with Itachi as he pulled her along.

He brought her to a house. A really big house, towards the end of the town, hidden a bit back farther in the forest. She didn't get much chance to see anything, because suddenly she felt Itachi's hand grab her pressure point once more, and she felt her body hit the ground, before she was once again surrounded in total darkness.

* * *

Itachi smirked as the weak little blossom fell. He had knocked her unconscious only because he needed to drug her, and didn't want to deal with her struggling. He took out a needle, with the drug inside the plastic encasing held at the back. This would weaken her, and make her unable to use her chakra for about 24 hours. Not that she was any threat to him, but he didn't ant to go through any ting unnecessary just for this pathetic little bitch. Her picked up her right arms, and slid the needle into her vein, as the drug rushing into her system. He picked her up and slung her onto his shoulder, bringing her inside the house. Kisame was there to meet him, sitting on the house, with his arm in a sling. Kisame stared up at the girl onto Itachi's back with a disgusted look. Itachi only smirked.

"Get that bitch away from me before i slice her in two."

Itachi smirked, following Kisame's wishes and brought her into a spare room. The room was simple enough, Black carpet. White walls. Wood furniture. There wasn't a window though. Itachi laid Sakura onto the bed, as he heard her murmur Naruto. _So she finally figured it out. It took her long enough._ And with that he walked out of the room, locking her inside. She would be out cold for a couple of hours.

* * *

**And once again it's short. But i couldn't write anymore without messing up the next chapter. Don't worry it'll start going soon. I'd like to thank eveyone for reviewing. I'd say more but i have three chapter's to write by tonight. :0 It's not my best work but hey it's something. :)  
**


	5. new grounds, and confusion

Sakura woke up. Her head spinning. Her thoughts weren't functioning. Her whole body felt weak, like a flower left in a vase, as it leaves's slowly crumpled up, and it's stem turn to mush, and it slumped over the edge of the vase,trying to hold on to whatever life it had left. She felt like a herd of elephants had trampled over her, and broken all of her bones. She gently pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling her arms quiver under her own weight. The room was dark, due to the fact that there was no window. The only light came from under the door, which was only enough light to allow her to see vaigly what the room looked like. Shadow's cast against the wall, from the furniture, and the walls seemed to have a very light orange glow, from the light casting from the crack underneath the door. If Sakura had been a child, or in her right mind and not drugged, she would have been scarred. The room seemed to spin for a second, as she gathered herself together. Her body still seemed to shake, even though she wasn't cold. And she could hear soft murmurs in the background.

Inner Sakura wasn't there, and Sakura couldn't seem to make sence of anything. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling the ground beneath her shake, and her body quivering. She couldn't bring enough sense into her mind to know she was drugged. The thoughts seemed to be there, hidden behind a small wall, she could almost grasp them, but couldn't get close enough, and this annoyed her, but she didn't understand why it did. She placed her feet onto the carpet, feeling it suddenly turn to liquid, and she felt her body sliding through it, she screamed, not understanding what was happening, thrashing around, feeling herself sink beneath the surface. She suddenly felt hot, and sweaty, and she felt the ground turn solid again, before she threw up. Her body shook under her for a few minutes, before she felt someone put their sturdy hands underneath of her arms and help her to her feet.

"_Itachi overdid the dose, yeah."_

It was a mans voice. It seemed so distant from her, like she was hearing it from another room. The room shook underneath of her, or maybe it was her legs, she wasn't quite sure, as the amn helped her walk to the bed. She layed down, the room becoming blurry, before she gazed at nothing but darkness, as her eye's closed. She heard the soft patter of foot steps, and some more murmurs of words before she heard nothing more.

_Sakura ran as fast as she could. She felt his hot breath running down her neck, but she wasn't sure exactly who 'he' was. She ran further into the woods, knowing that Kohona Was just a few trees ahead. If only she could get there she could warn Naruto. Again she was confused, because she didn't know what she was warning Naruto about. She could see Kahona just ahead, and suddenly, the distance between her and Kahona's gates where spread apart by miles of plain grass. She kept running in frustration, she had to tell Nartuo, she had to get away from -_

Sakura woke up once again just as the short dream was about to make sence. To the same room she had woken up to earlier. She had vaigly remembered what happened. She sat up, massaging her head, trying to reduce the ache. As a medic nin she realized she was drugged, which explained the reason she couldn't use her chakra to stop the pounding throb of pain in her head. It felt like someone was pounding her brain with a sledge hammer. The room was still the same. She remembered the guy who had helped her back up. She wondered who he could have been. She shrugged it off, still not quite able to think very straightly. Her stomach growled from underneath the covers, her face grimaced as she remembered her lunch had been wasted upon the Uchia's head. _Heh, he deserved it._ Sakura half expected inner Sakura to make a comment, but she didn't. Which bugged Sakura even more. Sakura rubbed her stomach, sitting up. She wondered what time it was, and how long she had been out for.

She got up out of bed feeling the room spin for a quick second, but not as harshly as before. She walked over to the door, not surprised when it was locked. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Deidara had been walking down the hall, noticing a soft rumbling sound from the room he knew to be the prisoners. He had been sent to her room before when they all heard a scream come from her room. Kisame had seemed pleased, and Itachi only sat there.

"Shouldn't someone go check on her, yeah?"

The only response he got was a 'hn'. He grumbled getting up to see what had acured. Deidara wouldn't have gotten up at all, if he hadn't been so curious to see who this 'Sakura Haruno' was. There had been stories all over about her, and her great medical abilities. He opened the door, seeing the young woman on the floor, thrashing against it. He stared for a second confused at the sight. She stopped suddenly, as he watched her puke. He wrinkled his nose up in disaprovement. He had bent down picking her up. He had been surprised to feel how light she was. Her fragile body limping in his hands. He brought her to her feet mumbling "Itachi over did the dose, yeah." She seemed to nod, but he wasn't sure. She got into the bed herself. She looked up at Deidara, but she seemed to see right through him. Her eye's where magnificent. _I've had never seen such a hue of green against such a beautiful shade of pink._ He thought. Her name matched her perfectly. She was undoubtfully gorgeous, just like the spring flower.

Knowing himself, he appreciated all art, including this specimen in front of him. He strolled down the hallway, to the kitchen where Itachi and Kisame had been finshing their rice and beef.

"The girl is awake. I heard her shaking the door nob. You think she's hungry, yeah?"

Itachi said nothing, he only nodded to the bowl in front of him. Deidara scowled at him.

"I'm no babysitter yeah, This is the last time. She's YOUR captive." And with that Deidara made a plate of food, and walked out of the kitchen muttering "At this rate the girl will be dead, yeah."

Deidara walked down the hall, holding the plate in one hand, and opened the lock on the door with the other. He opened the door, to see the girl sitting on the floor, staring at her forehead protector. He cleared out his throat, and she looked at him without interest, she seemed so tired.

* * *

Sakura stared at her forehead protector thinking of Naruto, and Kohona, as light suddenly washed over her. She heard someone clear their throat and looked over into the direction, the person walked in looked so much like,

"...Ino?" Sakura heard how weak her voice sounded, how small and pathetic it was. She mentally cursed herself.

"I'm not one of you comrades, yeah." It was a mans voice. Now Sakura could see it, as her eye's ajusted to the light.He wore his blonde hair the same as Ino's, but his blue eye's where much wider. If she hadn't heard his voice she wouldn't have even believed it was a guy.

"Stop staring at me yeah. Here." He trusted a plate of food in her face.

Sakura looked up at him in confusion, grabbing the plate from his hands gently, feeling the warmth generate into her hands.

"Thank you." She said, but she had said it in a neutral voice, noticing he was Akatsuki.

"Whatever yeah," He said and he began to walk out of the room.

"Whats your name?" He stopped and waited a second as if thinking her question over.

"Deidara yeah." And then he was gone, the door click behind him, telling her she was locked in. She shrugged, not understanding why a prisoner was brought food. _Because they wan't me to be alive to lure Naruto here._

_There's a difference between alive, and just barely alive. These people are the type to draw it until the line between beeing alive and just barely breathing until the difference is barely noticeable._ Sakura grimaced not wanting to think about it.

_He could have atleast brought us a board game over something. This bordoem is killing me. At this rate i'll end up a mental case._

_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity._ Inner Sakura chucked. Sakura ignored herself, staring at the dinner infront of her. She grabbed the chop stick neatly stacked onto of her food, and shifted them into her fingers. She began o eat, the warm food making her feel much better. She didn't even care if it was poisoned at this point. When she was done, she pushed her plate away, standing up. She could hear soft murmurs, from another room. They must have been eating dinner as well. _I wonder how long it will take them to come take my plate._ Sakura shrugged, sitting down on the bed, looking at her broken fingers. Her middle finger, and her pointer finger stuck out at a strange angle. They didn't hurt like they should have, but she was drugged. Which also meant she couldn't heal herself. She pouted, picking up her pillow, holding it against her chest, staring at the door, waiting for someone to come, her mind empty of thoughts.

* * *

Itachi got up. He walked to the little cherry blossoms room. He turned the knob, and walked inside. He shut the door behind him. Her eye's seemed to almost shine in the dark. She looked at him, with a questioning look on her face, she had her hands running through her pink locks, it seemed to be something someone would do when in a stressed state. He walked over to her, noticing that her eye's never left him. She didn't trust him, and with good reason.

"Do you understand why you are here?" She stared at him, she seemed unsure of her answer. She seemed to ponder for a bit, and then

"You will never get Naruto." She had a confidence in her pretty little voice. "I'll make sure of it." She said it, as though the words she spoke where poison, and just by saying them, Itachi would die on icy contact. He smirked, and bent down to her height, whispering into her ear.

"And do you realize you are only Kahona's toy hm? Do you realize all the lies they have told to you? They would have worked you to death, and then found a replacement for you. You mean nothing to them. Do you really think you had a life back there? They lied to you, there is a possible chance that we can get that nine tails fox out of your demon friend, without him dieing,with the right medic that is." Bingo. She had stared at him, inching away from him as he spoke. She stared off into the distance as her words soaked in. As the truth boiled down underneath the surface of her skin. She looked like she would smack him, then her face changed, she seemed to be concentrating.

"And what would you do with it..?" She seemed unsure of herself,

He smirked again, whispering a sweet future into her ear."We will use it to scare towns, and orginizatins to our will, stopping the world from wars and chaos under our power. We will rid this world of evil, under any cost's." And with that he backed off, allowing her to think. He hadn't told her a lie, he had only stretched the truth. There was a chance that her friend could survive, but only a very VERY thin one. he watched her as she stared off into space, she had spaced out again. She seemed to do this quite often. He bent down and grabbed the plate off of the floor.

"I expect an answer within two days. Are you willing to help us? Or shall we force you?" And with that he left the room.

* * *

Sakura knew that was the most she would ever hear Itachi say. She stared after him, watching the closed door, suddenly feeling very alone. She felt a warm, and unwelcome tear stream down her face. Her head ache increased. She felt confused and suddenly lost.

_What if he is right? what if they really DONT care?_

_Don't say that dobe. All of our friends love us. Tsunade would never betray us. She cares for us as well._

_But what if i was to die? Would they really replace me..?_

_Well they would have to..._

_But what if i decided i ddn't want to live Kahona..would they care enough to let me go, or would they force me to stay?_

_We both know they'd force us to stay, or classify us as a traitor..._

_And then they wouldn't care enough to hesitate to kill me, they'd kill me just like any other traitor, no matter what past we had together. And why didn't they say anything about be able to extract the kyuubi? Naruto could have lived a normal life, and no one would have ever judged him. yet they made his life a living hell for themselfs._

_Well the demon was killing people and tararising the town..._

_I don't know. I need to think._

And with that Sakura layed down, pulling the covers out from underneath of her, she pulled them up over her head, and closed her eye's, sorting out her questins inside her head until she fell asleep.


	6. Acceptance?

**Hello my faithful readers. xD nah, that's to formal. Hey guys. ;D I got two reviews, and i really like to thank you both for pointing out my grammar mistakes. I seem to have a habit of typing to fast, and making typo's. And it seems i spell Kohona wrong. I'm sorry. I do know how to spell it all, i just sometimes space out on what I'm writing. I'll check over my work from now on. And I'll fix everything else when i get the chance. Please enjoy the chapter. Now that the weekend is here, plan on about 2 or 3 new chaps. Idk, i have to study for finals too. **

**Oh: And i shall also put the POV things up. Tell me if that's better for you guys please and thank you.**

* * *

**Back In Kohona:**

_**Tsunade-**_

Tsunade began to grow worried. Her apprentice hadn't been back from her mission yesterday. _She's probably just having some trouble, or maybe she's taking a break._ Tsunade Sighed. Her thoughts didn't help her any. She sat down on her bed, with her head in her hands, her head pounding. She had a hang over from all the sake she had drinkin the night before. It was early in the morning, the sun was just barley coming up over the horizon. Tsunade grimaced, not liking the fact that she had woken up so early after such a late night. _I'm giving you three days Sakura, and then I'm coming after you. _And as she thought that she became lightheaded, as she leaned over, throwing up, her stomach emptying onto the floor. Tsunade made a note to herself about quiting the drinking, and slowly got up, hoping she would be well enough to clean up her mess, and get ready for the day. As hokage she needed to be ready for anything, now matter what condition she was in. Quite literally in fact. Kohona in general wasn't worried about Sakura just yet, for she hadn't been missing but for a day, and sometimes that was expected.

* * *

_**Akatsuki base:**_

_**Sakura-**_

It had been a few hours later that Sakura had woken up, feeling a small nudge in her side. She opened her soft green eye's sleepily to an Akatsuki member wearing an orange mask, with tiny black swirls going around until it stopped at a hole for his/her eye, poking her side as if he had no idea what she was. Sakura was taken aback sitting up quickly, her fist tightening up. The masked man or woman she wasn't really sure, turned his/her head to the side for a second.

"Did Tobi wake you? Tobi's sorry. Tobi's a bad boy..?" The man said sadly. Inner Sakura's jaw dropped to her knee's, Outer Sakura had to restrain herself from doing the same. _Is this dude for real? HE'S LIKE FUCKIN FIVE! Who the hell let him in her?. _Inner Sakura was laughing in hysterics.

"No your not a...bad boy...I would have waken up anyways." Sakura wanted to be nice for some reason. She didn't understand why, but 'Tobi' didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Tobi's a good boy?" The man asked, starting to seem excited at the news. Sakura giggled inwardly.

"Yes Tobi's a good boy." The man clapped his hands together happily,and did a small little dance amusing Sakura even further._ Wow he really does act like he is 5._ Sakura giggled as Tobi slumped out of the room as someone called him, mentioning something about him not being allowed to visit the prisoner just yet, and Tobi calling himself a bad boy, as the door locked shut once again. In a way Tobi reminded Sakura of Naruto, with his happy, childish nature, though she had to admit it, Naruto had grown allot in the past few years, with Sasuke leaving and all. Sakura became a bit sad, wondering how her friend/teammate was. She wondered if he would ever notice how Hinata liked him so much. She wondered if she'd ever see him again. Then it hit her that, she didn't want to see him, until after she escaped. She didn't want the Akatsuki to find him. Itachi's words from last night played in her head suddenly, making her rethink. If what Itachi said was true, Kohona let a Young boy live alone, and hated by the whole town, for their own selfish reason's. Either way they used him, and allowed him to live in a life of pain, and neglect. Sakura's eye's narrowed, her mind whirling with confusion an anger. _I wonder if Hokage knew that they could suppress the kyuubi in a scroll._

_He died supporting that town, giving up his only son to hold the demon. I'm sure if he knew he wouldn't have given up his life and son_

_And look where he ended up. He ended up dead, and his son ended up hated by the entire village, instead of looking at Naruto as a hero, holding the demon inside himself, to keep everyone safe. Is that how Kohona really treats it's people? Lets them give their life up for the town, working themselves to death, and then not even taking out their last request for their only son? He didn't want people to look at Naruto as a demon, he wanted them to see his son as a hero, and instead they shuned Naruto out of their lives. Naruto didn't deserve that!_

_So is the way of ninja, so we were told..._

_Ugh I'm so damn confused! Why should i listen to a cold hearted murder anyways?_

_Because it makes sense? _

_But he has a reason to lie to me, he could be lying to me, just so he can get his hands on the kyuubi. And then Naruto's death would be all my fault. Not to mention I'm sure Kohona will send a squad to come and find me. If they send dog boy, he'll be able to sniff out my chakra, and find my sketch in the tree._

_And the scroll someone could have stolen. I wonder if it got into the wrong hands.._

_Oh, yea, that was stupid._ Sakura mentally beat herself up, angry at all of her confusion, and stupidity, trying to get everything that occurred within the two days to register into her head, she didn't even notice the pair of crimson eye's that watched her, as her emerald eye's showed almost every single emotion her face so perfectly hid.

* * *

_**Itachi-**_

Itachi watched as the young woman again was spaced out, obviously thinking over what he had said. She seemed to change her mind quite often. Though her face never changed, her eye's changed emotions several times. He saw her emerald orb's lighten, obviously in a happy memory. Then her eye's shifted to an even paler color, with sadness, such a beautiful shade, and such an overwhelming sadness deep inside those pools of green gems, he almost wanted to go and comfort her. This upset him, for he did not like to think of any emotion, and he grew aggravated as once again her eye's made him rethink himself, and his morals. Then suddenly her eye's darkened dramatically, a fiery anger burned beneath them, leaving him in mental awe. And lastly, her eye's seemed to look plain confused. And then finally, she looked at him, her eye's showing a slight surprise. He simply smirked, as was habit for him. One he was born with.

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably. Her mouth slightly opened as if she was going to say something, but then she seemed to question herself, closing her mouth again.

"Can kyuubi really be suppressed into a scroll? And if so...Will Naruto die...?"

Itachi stared at her, noticing she was considering his offer. She asked obvious questions. But it was better than stupid one's.

"Yes, but it is very risky. There needs to be an advanced medic at all times, healing the demon holder, as well as those who are trying to extract the demon. There is a possible chance that he will die, and a possible chance for him to live. I will not lie to you, that is my straight out answer." Sakura's mouth opened into an 'o'. She obviously had nothing more to say He shifted in the chair, that was set near the desk. The room was much more brighter, ow that the sun was shining in through the door, luminating off of the windows in the hall.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked simply, with a bored tone. Sakura nodded. Itachi got up, ad left the little blossom to think as he locked her in the room, making his way to the kitchen. This base was small compared to the real one. This base was only used for closer locations to the mist area. In fact this used to be Deidara's summer home with his family. Only Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi where at the base, not including Sakura. Leader and the others were coming later on. They were all still waiting on Sakura's decision, and they would work from there. Itachi took a left down the long corridor, into an open archway in the hall, into the kitchen. Deidara sat there, playing with a piece of clay. It seemed as though he was trying to come up with a new little creature to use, instead of his usual birds. Or maybe he was only fiddling with it out of boredom. It didn't matter to Itachi.

Itachi nodded to Deidara, showing him of his presence, before he grabbed the rice on the table. Deidara had cooked, since him and Itachi and Sasori had been early wakers. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi had already eaten early that morning. Just as usual, it had been quiet. Nothing for conversation. They just sat down and ate, then when they were finished they stated they where off to do something, cleaned their dishes and walked out. Itachi grabbed a bowl, and put some rice into it, out of the bigger bowl. Itachi put the big bowl of rice back onto the table, and grabbed Sakura's bowl, along with an apple grimacing as the pain from the brake in his hand flamed up, and walked back down the hall way, stopping further down at her door. He shifted the food in his left hand while he unlocked the door with his right, ignoring the pain he felt. He turned the knob and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Itachi-sama...?" This had been the first time Sakura said his name. He turned around and looked at her with a blank look, though he was confused as to why she gave him respect now.

"Hn." Sakura sighed then. He knew this was because his younger brother had obviously annoyed her in the same way.

"..I decided i will help you...But only if we can ask Naruto if we wants to do this first.." Sakura stated. He hadn't expected an answer so fast. She looked up at him. Her eye's looked so confused. It seemed like she still wasn't sure about her answer._ She still doesn't want to betray Kohona. Or her friend._

"I don't see how that will work out." Well it was true. Leader would never agree to such terms. No matter who it was. But if she wanted to make a deal with leader it was her own choice.

"Leader will be here in a week, or less. When he arrives you and him shall make an agreement Since you are on our side, you do not have to be treated as a prisoner, but i warn you, if you try to escape, you'll regret it, _dearly_." She nodded slowly, his tone of voice obviously making her uncomfortable.

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

She walked out along with Itachi, her head still spinning trying to figure out if helping him was right or not. He dicided to give her a different room. She Around her. It was a short hallway with about seven doors. Four on the left, And three on the right. She knew there was more to the house, this was only one side of it. Itachi stopped to the last door on the right, opening the door up, and allowing her to walk in. This room was MUCH better than her old on. This room had a window, allowing the sun to shine through, casting light around the whole room. The walls where a creamy white, and a green border ran along the top of walls. The roof was a creamy white as well, The carpet was a darker green, and the furniture was a dark oak wood. Sakura's eye's softened, happy with the room she got.

"Arigato..."Sakura had said it with out thinking. Inner Sakura mentally kicked her, for being polite to the damn murderer, but Sakura thought it was right to say in a sense. Itachi could have just as well left her locked up in a dark room, with nothing to do. Itachi 'hned' Yet again, and walked out, making sure to leave her breakfast there with her, allowing Sakura to do whatever she wishes. She decided to rest for a bit after eating, so she could build her chakra up a bit since the drug was wearing off rapidly now. She grabbed the rice, eating it quickly, before setting the empty bowl on the night table beside her, and laying back in her bed.

--

She woke up a few hours later. She sat up and looked out the window surprised to see that outside seemed to be mid afternoon. She stretched, arching her back forwards, while stretching her hands above her head, sighing in relief. She got up out of bed, looking down at herself. Her clothes where dirty and she felt dirty. She looked at her fingers, placing her other hand over them, her chakra flowed into her two broken fingers, pushing the bones back together. She winced in pain, happy that she had enough chakra built up to help her if she needed to fight. She walked to her door, and opened it catching Itachi coming out of the room across from hers.

"Itachi-sama,"

He stared at her waiting for her to continue. Sakura blushed softly looking away from him.

"Where's the bathroom? I'd like to shower."

"Door down from mine." And with that he walked coldly down the hallway.

"Wait."

He stopped, about to turn into the kitchen.

"Can i heal your hand afterwards?" All she received was a 'hn' and then the Uchiha was gone.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU BEING NICE TO THESE PEOPLE?_Inner Sakura began to have a fit.

_They could have decided to kill me, they could have kept me in that room, they could have tortured me, and made my life a living hell like they did to so many others. I think i owe him that much. Kisame as well, if he behaves himself. If not we'll just have to teach im another lesson._

Inner Sakura grinned evily, imagining blowing a whole in the shark mans face. Sakura laughed at her inner thoughts.

_Your possessed i swear, your almost as mental as Gaara was._

_Nani...?_

Sakura opened the door to the bathroom, stepping in. She grabbed a towel off of the rack, and folded it onto the top of the toilet. She then took off her clothes, setting them on the ground in a neat heap. She let the water run for abit, filling up the tub. when the water filled the tub up, she got in shivering in the cold. She quickly heated up the water with her chakra, sighing in relief, and relaxing underneath the water. She leaned her head back, closing her eye's for a few minutes, deciding to relax, before she got to work scrubbing her body, and cleaning out her pores. Though she was 18, pimples where still something she feared, though she had yet to deal with them.

**I have writen half of the other chapter as well, I will post it up once i have reveiws about wether the pov thing helps out or not. I know this one was short. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now i gotta go study for my finals. D;**


	7. Healing yet breaking

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I lost internet, so i'm stealing it from my neighbors on a psp. This should take about an hour to write so enjoy it please. Iwill update more often now that i now i can write over my other documents on fanfic. I'm so slow. o.e. Oh and don't worry. Tsunade shall live on as a drunk! **

**.insert wink here.**

* * *

_**Sakura-**_

Sakura sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Her soft emerald eye's flickered over to the mirror, she felt affraid to see what she looked like. She passed the mirror and the sink, and turned the bath water on. She waited for a few minutes for the water to rise, and then she shut the water off. She stretched as she got up, and began to undress. She then stuck her left foot into the bathtub, and then her right, shivering a bit in the cold water. She leaned over and put her hands into the water extracting her chakra into it to make it warmer. She sat down slowly into the now steamy water and sighed once again, leaning back against the cold tile of the wall, laying her feet out infront of her, happy to be able to finally relax. She grabbed the yellow bar of soap, and sniffed it. It smelled somewhat like lily's. Inner Sakura scoffed at the thought of the big bad Akatsuki members using floral scented soap. Sakura giggled softly, begining slow motions of the soap over her arms and chest. She wanted this bath to last forever. It was so relaxing, and she had no idea what she was in store for.

When she got the soap down to her legs, and washed them off, she scanned the tub for shampo. She saw two bottles at the end of the tub on a rack. She crawled over to them, picked the blue bottle up. _Conditioner._ She smiled, squezing some of the product onto her hand. She then rubbed her hands together, and massaged the conditioner into her hair, skipping the shampoo in order to hurry up. She layed back and turned the water on again, rinsing the suds out of her short pink locks. She ran her fingers through her soft and newly clean hair, happy to be freshened up. She stood up, pulling the drain up as she stood. She stepped out of the tub, into the cold air, grabbing a white towel that hung on a rack. She ran the towel down her body, drying herself. She hummed to herself, as she dried her hair, listening to the soft dull of the water draining. She grabbed her thigh huggers pulling them up over her thin musceld legs and her light green panties. She then took her kunai holder and rapped it around her right leg, just above her knee, even though it was now empty it comforted her. Sakura then slid her kaki skirt over her thigh huggers, making sure the slits where on either side of her legs. Then Sakura put on her matching bra, and red shirt. Sakura picked up her medical vest, grimacing at all the little holes here and there from fallling in the trees. she slipped it on, followed by her elbow huggers and her gloves**(Again it's the same outfit she wears in the second season)**. she smiled in the reflection of the mirror. _Much Much better._

Sakura hung the towel back up on the rack, and opened the door, walking out into the hallway, scanning around her, making sure that no one was outside, she honestly didn't feel like dealing with any of the Akatsuki members now. Especaily since if any of them wanted to be serious with her, she'd end up cracking up at the thought of them and their fresh scented soap.She walked silently down the hallway, her bare feet making soft sounds against the tile. She passed the last door, and peeked through the archway to the right. She saw a large kitchen, with a wooden tabled in the middle. It had about 12 chairs around it. Sakura wasn't sure if that was because they had that many members or if it was because they planned on getting more people to join. At the end of the left side sat Itachi, and next to him was shark man, looking like he was about to bite someone's head off. He glared daggers into Sakura as she went over to Itachi.

"May i see you hand please?"

Itachi grunted.

"You will fix it." _Damn it. All Uchia's ARE alike._

_Was that a command?_

_What did you expect?_

_Ohh, LET ME AT THAT UNGRATFUL LITTLE SHIT! LET ME GRAB ONTO THAT DELISIOUS DAMN NECK OF HIS AND IMPLODE IT IN WITH MY STRENGTH! i'LL RIP DAMN FISH FACE'S GILLS OUT TOO!_

Sakura grimaced, ignoring her inner's thoughts as she took off her gloves and grabbed Itachi's hand gently and let it lay limp in her palm.

"Damn, do you break everyone's arm?"

Sakura looked over at Kisame surprised. She raised an eyebrow at him. Kisame grunted and got up, walking out of the room. Sakura shrugged and focused again on Itachi's arm. She raised her right arm over it, gently placing her fingertips against his heated swolen skin. She felt her chakra slip underneath his skin, tracing along the palm bone. She grimaced again feeling how the bone had cracked down the middle of his hand. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Itachi.

"I have to push both sides of the bone together before i can heal the crack. This is going to be painful, i want you to know this ahead of time."

Itachi only nodded. Sakura took this as a sign to continue on. She grabbed either side of his hand and pushed against it hard. She could feel the bone shift together from underneath his skin. Itachi made no sign of any pain, but his face was even paler than before. Holding the bone together Sakura pushed her chakra around the bone and slipped it between the microscopic crack between both bone pieces. Sakura narrowed her eye's in concentration, as her chakra began to make new bone cells, and the crack began to fill. She also made sure to add some numbing chakra into his hand so he wouldn't feel anymore pain. When she was done she released his hand and placed her gloves back on.

"Your hand will feel numb for about 2 minutes and then it will feel back to normal." And with a final 'hn' Sakura got up and walked back to her room with nothing else to do.

* * *

**I'm so sorry i have no idea how long or short this is, i'm typing on a psp so please forgive me. Tomorrow i'm going to the library so i promise to write alot more. And i'll update alot more too. so enjoy. i'm thinking about writing another chapter tonight. And i really want to start a gaaraxsakura fan fic. I've had the sudden urge to make one. So i'll also put a quick view of one for those of you who want me to write on. :) And sorry for any errors. Flame me loves. ;)**


End file.
